Mochizō Ōji
Mochizō Ōji (大路 もち蔵 Ōji Mochizō) is Tamako's childhood friend whose family runs Ōji-ya, a mochi shop located across from Tama-ya. Though their fathers are not on good terms due to business competition, he and Tamako are good friends. He is in love with Tamako.Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 5. Appearance Mochizō is a young boy in his mid-teens. He is fairly tall, measuring a few inches ahead of Tamako. He has light brown, chin-length hair. One strand of hair hangs in the middle of his face, between his eyes. Mochizō has brown eyes. Mochizō wears his school's uniform, a dark blue, formal suit with golden buttons, a white shirt and a light green tie. His tie is tied loose, with the collar of his shirt opened slightly. At home, he often switches to his regular clothes, consisting of different sweaters and shirts. He also has a black stud piercing on his left ear. Personality A kind-hearted soul, Mochizō will go out of his way to help anyone, especially Tamako. He often acts shy and timid around her, not being able to release his true feelings. He has a habit of speaking before thinking, not realizing Tamako has left his peripheral vision before speaking.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 7. As a child, he was less conscious of what he said, and often teased Tamako, acts a child would do to conceal their feelings. Over time, this personality faded away and he became more compassionate around Tamako most particularly after her mother's death.''Tamako Market ''film, 2014. History Born to mochi shop owners Michiko and Gohei, he had been with Tamako since they were infants. He often teased Tamako for being a daughter of a mochi shop owner despite its hypocrisy, calling her a mochi shop's dumpling, but this was noted by Tamako's mother his way of hiding his crush on her. He often held one of her pigtails as they walked. Mochizō was present at the funeral of Tamako's mother. At some point, he consoled Tamako by putting a face on mochi, reassuring her that her mother was in a better place. It was considered this to be the point where he behaved less of a bully to her and became much kinder. At some point, Michiko came up with the idea of the paper cup telephone line because Tamako's father was bothered at night by the constant noise Mochizō and Tamako would be causing by yelling to each other. This habit would continue from their childhood to their present teenage years, despite others' comments that they should become more modern with cellphones. Plot Skills Aside from being in a mochi-associated business, he is pretty handy with the camera, often recording things and scenes in the school. Because of this, he plans to attend a university in Tokyo. Relationships * Tamako Kitashirakawa: Mochizō and Tamako have been together since they were infants, due to their mothers being friends. As a child, he often behaved in an insensitive manner, calling her a dumpling. Following Tamako's mother's death, he would often console her and lend her an ear when she was upset. He comes to terms he is in love with Tamako, but this causes him to be nervous around her. When she had given him a birthday cake, he was reduced to tears, having thought she'd forgotten. He refers to her father as "dad" despite the latter's rejections,''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 1. implying he wishes to marry her one day, and this is hinted once again when he asks if she plans to get married someday. When she was being allegedly married to a foreign prince, Mochizō had noticeable dark circles under his eyes due to lack of sleep, despite him insisting that Tamako should do what makes her happy. In their final year of high school, he confesses to her at the riverbank. He was visually upset at the thought of Tamako not actually loving him back, running off from Anko and screaming at the sky. She, however, later tells him she returns his feelings at the train station after some time thinking, and they are seen standing together at the credits of ''Tamako Love Story. * Midori Tokiwa: Initially on bad terms due to Midori's possessiveness over Tamako, the tension between the two was lessened at the end of the day. Mochizō, though not expressing hatred towards her, seemed merely confused with her behavior. She on the other hand had a sharp tongue towards him, believing that Tamako would think of him as a stalker. They are both shown to be relieved when finding out Tamako wasn't leaving, both mutually smiling at each other, indicating any heat has been resolved mostly. Later in their third year, she insists for him to confess, playing rock-paper-scissors. Finding out he has confessed to her and she returns his feelings, Midori is saddened but accepts this, wishing the best for Tamako's happiness. * Anko Kitashirakawa: They are on friendly terms, with Anko nicknaming him "Mochi". They have a signature greeting when seeing each other by raising a hand and not waving it. She appears to trust him enough to confess her worries,''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 9. and she had expressed concern when he appeared to be distressed on the way to school, the latter who began to scream. * Mamedai Kitashirakawa: At first, Mochizō's comfort in his presence seems one-sided. Mamedai often regards him as a spy, only coming to their shop to leech off of their recipes. Mochizō frequently calls him "dad", much to the latter's irritation. Nevertheless, this tension seems to be slightly resolved when Mamedai mentions Mochizō's father's distress regarding the teenager's plans to attend a university in Tokyo. Quotes * (Referring to Tamako) "That's right, I'm just worried. You know how she's always spacing out or doing something reckless, right? I worry about her, so I can't leave her alone." * "Tamako. I'm in love with you. I'm madly in love with you!" Trivia * His birthday is on Mochi Day, October 10, and curiously, the same day of Tamako Love Story BD/DVD release. * His blood type is B.''Tamako Market ''Official Art Book. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Oji Family